Kuroshitsuji 2 girls 1 cup
by Miku Himuro
Summary: yes the 2 girls 1 cup thing. i have never seen it but i guess it's good that i haven't XD the first chapter is the introduction... the second... Hell goes down XD
1. Introduction

_ **Author's note: pure randomness... if u want me to continue this, lemme know XDDD SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED KUROSHITSUJI(BLACK BUTLER) I AND II! I HAVE WARNED YOU! DUN DUN DUN! RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE! POSSIBLE YAOI (BOY ON BOY) AND POSSIBLE GRAPHICS!**_

_** Character bios (not really important...but still... XD)**_

_**Miku(me): I wear a long red dress like Alice from the Resident evil movie (the first), combat boots, and I have red hair like my Bro-... sister(Grell) and red choker**_

_**Rei: wears a long black shirt with a leaf on it, hair style similar to Sebby's, wears green leggings, and black vans(the shoes lol) and green choker**_

_**Yuki: wears a simple purple dress, white hair , combat boots, always carries glass of wine, purple choker**_

_**Amby: brown hair, always wears Modern Warefare shirt(black), black skirt, tennis shoes, glasses,black choker**_

_****_

_**At the Phantomhive manor, most of the ppl from Kuroshitsuji gather at the Phantomhive manor to watch a disturbing video Miku has found. Note: I AM MIKU! my friends Yuki,Rei, and Amby are there cuz...cuz.. XD**_

Miku: okay, is everyone here? Say here so I can check you off!

Undertaker: here, milady!

Miku: Undertaker, here check!

Grell: here, sweetheart! *smiles at Miku*

Miku: big brother Grell, here, check!

Grell: don't you mean SISTER?

Miku: oh sowwy Grell-chan ;w;

Grell: it's okay ^w^

Sebastian: bocchan and I are present *smiles*

Ciel: *is eating a scone*

Grell: SEBBY! *attempts to glomp Sebastian *

Sebastian: *dodges* so Grell-san is here...that could be a problem

Miku: CHECKITY CHECK CHECK!

Grell: wha-... why?

Sebastian: because you bother me and my bocchan

Grell: ;w;

Matilda: here *smiles*

Miku: bitch, here *stabs clipboard *

Matilda: wha-?

Grell: WHAT'S THAT WHORE DOING HERE?

Matilda: whore? ;w;

Miku: I have no *crushes pen and glares at Matilda * idea but she-

Sebastian: I invited her *smiles*

Grell: but why Sebby? *uses puppy dog eyes *

Sebastian: to annoy you, Grell-san

Grell: nya~! You're so mean to a lady, Sebby ;w;

Miku: so mean, so meeeaaan, Sebby! ;w;

Sebastian: *sighs *

Alois: *runs throught the door* ALOIS IS HE~RE!

Ciel: O_o ALOIS? I THOUGHT CLAUDE KILLED YOU!

Alois: that is the power of FAAAAANFICTION ^w^

Ciel: fuck.

Alois: *glomps Ciel* CA-LAUDE!

Claude: yes, your highness?

Alois: spank me! 8D

Claude: OxO;;;;

Ciel: let me go! *glares*

Alois: *lets go of Ciel*

Undertaker: *Rofl...literally*

Miku: okay..lemme see...Undertaker...Grell-chan...bitch-face, I mean Matilda...Sebby and Ciel, Alois and Claude

Hannah: here, Milady *bows *

Miku: *gropes Hannah* BOOBIES ^w^

Hannah: m-milady? OxO

Miku: *stops groping * sorry, just some fanservice for the guys ^w^

all the guys except Alois,Claude, Grell and Undertaker: * nosebleed *

Miku: Hannah, check

Angela/Ash: HERE!

Miku: oh fuck no... get the hell outta here! *kicks Angela/Ash out*

Amby: did you just grope Hannah's boobs, Miku? =w=

Miku: AMBY-CHAN! *huggles*

Amby: no, seriously...did you just freakin' grope Hannah's boobs?

Miku: YES!

Amby:...okay then I will ask no questions...

Thompson & company: *randomly appear beside Claude and Hannah*

Claude: how about you 3 stay outside... this room is starting to get crowded...

Thompson and Company: *all three nods and disappears*

Rei: hello! ^w^

Miku: *is groping Hannah again*

Grell: Miku stop that!

Alois: *is being spanked by Claude* oh, Claude~!

Claude: *is nosebleeding and blushing*

Rei: *disturbed * im out of here =w= *walks away *

William and Ronald: *comes in*

Ronald: hello guys *smiles and waves*

Grell: Ronny! *hugs *

Ronald: hello Grell-senpai ^.^

William: no physical contact! *seperates them *

Grell: Will~! *hugs*

Will: *dodges *

Grell: * lands on floor * ow! Will! so mean ;w;

Madam Red: *comes in and holds out hand* need some help, Grell?

Grell: *grabs Madam Red's hand * thank you dear, I just- *looks up* M-Madam Red? OoO

Ciel: O_o

Grell: how are you...i mean... I... TwT

Madam Red: this is a fanfiction, silly Grell ^-^

Grell: I missed you ;w; *hugs *

Madam Red: oh yeah a chainsaw to the chest really means a lot to me *glare *

Grell: I'M SORRY ;w;

Miku: *kicks Matilda in da face * BOOT TO DA FACE, BETCH!

Matilda: YOW! ;w;

Sebastian: who else is arriving?

Miku: I...don't...know...

Sebastian: -_-;

Yuki: VAMPIRE CHICK IZ IN DA HOUSE! *is ontop of the chandelier, carrying a glass of wine*

Miku: YUKI-CHAN!

Yuki: *jumps down* hey grrl! * waves * hello random people i've never met before but I have a feeling ima gonna like most of you

Miku: *glomps Yuki * YUUUUKIIIIIII

Yuki: WHOA WHOA WHOAAAA! MY DRINK! *drops drink*

Sebastian: *catches drink and gives it back to Yuki *

Yuki: whooooaaa who is this?

Sebastian: Sebastian Michaelis, Lady Yuki

Yuki: awesome 8D

Grell: *jealous*

Miku: don't get jealous, Grell-chan! Yuki would never date someone older than her...right Yuki?

Yuki: *is reading yaoi manga * huh? Yeah sure *reads*

Miku: see? She's too caught up on yaoi to care about Sebby 8'D

Grell: YAY ^w^

Madam Red: so who else is arriving?

Soma: HAAAAI CIIIEL! *hugs Ciel*

Ciel: nooo! I don't want to be hugged!

Yuki: yeah you're like a demonic ferbie or something

Ciel: hey shut it! You don't even know who I am!

Yuki:... DEMONIC CHIPMUNK!

Angela/Ash: *sneaks in * BWAHAHAHA I SNUCK IN!

Miku: * grabs Grell's Chainsaw and hits Angela/Ash with it* BASTARD/BITCH! :D

Angela/Ash: RETREAT! RETREAT! *runs away*

Pluto: *jumps on Sebastian * wruff! wruff!

Sebastian: I am not suprized to see you again, mutt *glares *

Pluto: *howls and runs off *

Miku: don't be mean to the puppy, Sebby!

Sebastian: I hate dogs.

Soma: *sits in the middle of the floor and eats curry buns* yum!

Miku: Soma! Where's Agni?

Soma: *eyes get teary * he's sick ;w;

Miku: aww poor Agni ;w;

Soma: I knoow! *bursts out crying *

Miku: waaah! *hugs Soma *

Grell: Miku-chan, when are you going to show us that video you were talking about?

Ronald: yeah I heard it was a porno or something

Miku: PORN+CORN=POPCORN

Undertaker: *bursts out laughing* nice one, milady XDD

Yuki: *pets Undertaker * I like him... he's so...ya know :D

Amby: I miss Mactavish ;w;

Madam Red: who?

Amby: Modern Warefare ;w;

Madam Red: aaah...wait what?

Mactavish: i'm right 'ere, Amby ^w^

Amby: yay im not sad now! ^w^

Ciel: isn't this a Kuroshitsuji fanfic?

Amby: yep! 0w0

Ciel: then why is Captain Mactavish From ModernWarfare here?

Amby: cuz I break da rulz!

Ciel: *facepalm* at least Lizzy isn't *gets glomped by Lizzy *

Lizzy: CIEL~U! *smiles *

Miku: ….. BOOOBIES *gropes Hannah again *

Hannah: GAH! MILADY O-O

Lizzy: * faints because Yuri she no like XD *

Ciel: at least she's out.

Miku: okay letz go watch this movie!

Grell: yay Ronny! *huggles with Ronny cuz he can XD *

Yuki: yay! Yaoi!

Amby: yay Mactavish!

Mactavish: yay Ghost!

Haku Yowane: DR HAKUOCTOGONAPUS BLAAH *lazers shoot out of Haku's mouth*

Everyone: * gets blasted by the epicness *

_**Author's note: okay first chapter! Don't worry this isn't going to be long, they watch the disturbing**_

_**video next chapter :D if you don't know who Haku Yowane is, you dont know what Vocaloid is, therfore you SUCK XDD**_


	2. 2 girls 1 cup movie Oo

_Author's note: yey! Second part where they ACTUALLY watch the freakin video! This video will turn Grell straight, Sebby gay, and make Undertaker cry O_o_

**~ at the Phantomhive manor, after everyone returns from the hospital (because of Haku's lazorz )they are all sitting in a convieniently placed theater somewhere in the manor... everyone has popcorn and good ol' fashion cola...and they await their fate O_o * YAOI(boy on boy) ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! POSSIBLE LANGUAGE ALERT!**

Miku: omg its a double rainbow!

Ciel: just play the damn video already!

Grell: *is hugging Sebastian's arm* I can't believe we are watching a movie together,Sebas-chan ^w^

Sebastian: the only reason i'm watching this is because of Lady Miku's request.

Yuki: *is reading Papa to kiss in the dark * yaoi *w*

Amby: *is sitting beside Ghost and Mactavish *

Ciel: OH NOW GHOST IS HERE! Might as well bring Roach too!

Roach: hai! *smiles*

Ciel: god dammit =w=

Amby: u sure do know a lot about ModernWarfare, Ciel

Ciel: yeah I play it...when I have free time ..=w=

Soma: *is eating Curry buns* …. AGNII! T_T

Undertaker: *is sitting next to Madam Red * long time, no see, milady *laughs *

Madam Red: oh yes, I remember you! You were that mortician! I haven't seen you since that day Ciel needed information on Jack the Ripper

Undertaker: I made you so pretty when you were one of my "customers"* laughs darkly *

Madam Red: *shivers * creepy ...

Alois: * sighs * I am soooo bored...Claude... KISS ME *jumps on Claude *

Claude: yes, your highness *makes out with Alois *

William: *hits Claude with deathsythe * enough of that already!

Ronald: aww I wanted to sit near Grell-senpai ;w;

William: well too bad!

Matilda: I wonder what this film is about?

Grell: SHUT IT WHORE!

Matilda: waaaah! that was uncalled for!

Miku: YOUR FACE IS UNCALLED FOR, BETCH!

Matilda: im being verbally abused!

Sebastian: for the record, nobody really cares *smile *

Matilda: wah!

Hannah: *is sitting next to Alois *

Miku: dun dun...

Hannah: O_O *looks around but sees nobody *

Miku: DUN DUN DUUUUUN * gropes Hannah's boobs... again =w= * so kawaii ^w^

Alois: haha! Hannah's getting boob raped!

Hannah: T.T

Drocell: is everyone ready?

Everyone: yes!

Drocell: alright then *plays video *

*room gets dark*

~ first 5 minutes of the movie~

Ciel: okay, they're lesbians...obviously...

Sebastian: hm...very interesting

Grell: YUCK! Miku didn't I tell you I didn't like Yuri?

Miku: like I said, I only found it on the internet... its really a popular topic

Alois: UGH! We can make out better than that, right Claude?

Claude: yes, your highness

Sebastian: demon butler wannabe * sticks tongue out at Claude*

Claude: *sticks tongue out at Sebastian*

Undertaker: *cocks head to the side*what is this ….?

Madam Red: *is asleep, snoring and drooling *

Matilda: oh dear lord O_o *is staring at the screen*

Miku: *ties Matilda up and duck tapes Matilda's mouth shut * shat up!

Roach: where's Captian Mactavish and Ghost, Amby?

Amby: in the bedroom * dark chuckles *

Roach: doing what O_O

Amby: don't think about it too much 3

Roach: *twitches*

Ronald: so...is this a porno?

William: just shut up and find out, Mr. Knox =w=

Hannah: *is wearing armor to protect from being boob raped again* ;w;

Yuki: yaoi yaoi *is distracted by yaoiness to care about movie *

Haku: Dai...daisuki? ._.

Lizzy: Ciel~u? *wakes up *

Miku: *takes Hannah's armor off and gropes Hannah again *

Hannah: WAAAH ;w;

Lizzy: *armor hits Lizzy's head and falls unconsious again *

Amby: …. ASSASS-O'S!

Altair: delicious!

Malik: Novice!

Altair: ;w;

Ciel: hey hey hey! how did you two get in my house?

Altair: we snuck in...like REAL assassins :3

Malik: you're not really a assassin if u TELL someone you're an assassin

Altair: ...oh... right ._.

Malik: Novice.

Soma: SHUUUUSH ! :O

Amby: LOOK ITS AGNI!

Soma: Angi? 8D

Amby: nah im just screwin' with ya!

Soma: *sulks *

Quagmire *somewhere in the theater * GIGGITYGIGGITYGIGGITYGIGGITY

Ciel: WHO IS IT NOW?

Quagmire: *gropes Grell *

Grell: what the- *turns around *

Quagmire: HEY YOU'RE NOT A CHICK! YAAAAH! * runs out of the theater wearing a thong *

Undertaker: *bursts out laughing *

*1 hour in the movie *

Ciel: *face is horrified * WHAT THE FUCK! O.O

Sebastian: bocchan, I think im gay now ._.

Grell: WAAAAH! ANGELINA! HOLD ME! *hugs Madame Red *

Madame Red: *abruptly wakes up * wha- huh? Grell?

Grell: ILL BE A GOOD BUTLER THIS TIME! I PROMISE! I WILL! I LOVE YOU ANGELINA! I DO! ;w; *holds onto Madame Red *

Madame: Red: * looks at the screen * OH MY FUCK O-o *hold Grell in terror *

Undertaker: O_O *starts crying * I don't wanna watch this anymore! *hugs nearest person, that happens to be Miku * MIIIKU! MIKU CHAAAAN HOLD ME! ;w;

Miku: *twitches * the fuck? O_o;;;; *holds onto Undertaker * UNDERTAKER! TwT

Alois: *dies and soul floats over body* Ca-Laude! ;w;

Claude: * is brain damaged * *falls on floor * HAI FLOOR MAKE ME A SAMMICH X3

Roach: AMMBY! *clings to Amby *

Yuki: yaoi yaoi yaoi ^w^ *still reading yaoi manga *

Amby: *pukes *

Drocell: * head explodes*

Angela/Ash: *comes in * O_o... * dies from shock *

Altair: im scared.. HOLD ME MALIK! *jumps in Malik's lap *

Malik: Altair... get the fuck off O_e

Matilda: *can't talk cuz de betch is tied up XD *

Ronald: this is definatly NOT porn O.e

William: *stabs self with deathsythe * x_x *no fangirls, he's just playing dead XD *

Hannah: *pokes other eye out * ah much better x_x

Haku: *screams in a Vocaloid-like voice *

Soma: D8 *runs away, screaming* AAAAAAAGNIIIIII! T.T T.T T.T T.T I SAW SOMETHING HORRIFIC!

Undertaker: PLEASE TURN IT OOOOFF * eyes are watery and is clingin to dear life to Miku *

Mactavish : *comes in with ghost * what did we miss?

Everyone: *rampages out of the theater * WAAAAAAAH!

Ghost: I guess not much O_o

Yuki: *looks up * huh? Oh is it over? Ah well *calmly walks out of theater *

Claude: why's his head so big? Whyyyyy's his heaaaaad so biiiig?

Yuki: huh?

Alois: waaaaah Ca-Laude!

Yuki: *picks up Alois's soul * a soul? What is this, Soul Eater?

Claude: *bangs head against wall * I LOVE THIIIIIIIS GAAAAME ^3^

Yuki: O_o c'mon demon butler *puts Alois's soul in a glass bottle* i'll keep you in here until I figure out what to do with you

Alois: *sniffles * okay ;w;

Claude: can I have a lollipop?

Yuki: yes you may *gives Claude a lollipop *

Claude: YAY I LIKE YOU!

_**Author's note: okay this isn't the last chapter, but this is it pretty much for the 2 girls 1 cup reaction XDD please review n stuff n I will make more parodies in the future, hopefully better than this one**_

_**Un**_


End file.
